Kesepian
by Rikunarita
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Brian Kinney merasakan kesepian namun sangat sulit untuk mengakuinya. bagaimana jika awal sekaligus menjadi sebuah akhir.


**Time setting nya saat Justin dan Brian putus (lagi). Dan saat ada cowok baru di babylon yang mengusik eksistensi Brian sampai saat tragedi bom babylonia. Ini ff pertama saya, mohon kerjasama nya *bow*. xoxo**

KESEPIAN

"Kita memiliki keinginan dan tujuan yg berbeda, lalu apa gunanya hubungan ini?"  
>Itulah yang dikatakan Justin beberapa saat lalu sebelum dia keluar dari loft. Justin memeluk Brian untuk terakhir kalinya dengan sepenuh hati, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya, namun harus dia lepaskan. Sedangkan Brian,hanya memeluk Justin dalam diam.<p>

Justin memutuskan hubungan dengan Brian,- as if only they were ever in relationship. Hubungannya yang tidak jelas dengan Brian, membuat Justin lelah. Justin ingin menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga, namun Brian sangat menolak pernikahan maupun hubungan monogami. Justin sangat mengenal Brian, dia tidak ingin Brian berubah, tapi Justin ingin sesuatu yang tidak bisa Brian berikan. Maka hari itu Justin memutuskan pergi.

Brian memandang loft yang kosong setelah kepergian Justin, dan merasa di sudut hatinya yang entah berada dimana dia kehilangan Justin. Brian tidak ingin mengakuinya, maka dia memutuskan mencari hiburan di tempat biasa- Babylon.

Dalam keramaian babylon, Brian melihat kembali pria yang beberapa malam lalu menolak untuk berhubungan seks dengannya. Seorang Brian kinney ditolak, itu adalah sebuah penghinaan sendiri untuk Brian. Brian kesal saat melihat pria itu dikelilingi beberapa pria lain, Brian merasa keberadaannya sebagai the hottest gay guy in pittsburgh terancam. Brian pun memanggil security Babylon.  
>"Hei kau, kau lihat pria yang disana itu" Brian menunjuk pada Brandon<br>"Yes bos" balas si security.  
>"Usir dia, aku tidak ingin melihatnya disini"<br>"Tapi bos, dia menarik perhatian pelanggan lain, berguna untuk kita" petugas security bingung atas perintah bos-nya itu.  
>"I don't care, cepat usir dia" Brian tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.<br>Petugas security itu lalu mendekati Brandon, dan terlihat berbicara dengannya. Brandon memandang Brian, bingung atas apa yang dilakukan Brian, namun kemudian dia bersedia meninggalkan Babylon.

Brian merasa menang dan melanjutkan menenggak minumannya, dia tidak ingin memikirkan Justin, ataupun Michael. Ya, Michael, sahabatnya sejak berusia 14 tahun yang kini terasa jauh baginya setelah Michael menikah dan membangun keluarga. Tanpa Brian sadari, Ted berdiri disampingnya.  
>"Hei Bri"<br>"Hoo Theodore, mari minum, this round is on me"  
>"Hei, kudengar Justin pindah ke rumah Michael, benarkah itu?" Ted mengambil minuman yang disiapkan bartender.<br>Awalnya Brian kaget, karena dia tidak tahu apapun tentang itu, namun dia berusaha cuek.  
>"Oh yeah" Brian diam dan melanjutkan minumannya<br>"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa dia pindah?"  
>"That's none of your fucking business" Brian menatap Ted lalu pergi.<p>

Dengan setengah sadar, Brian pergi ke rumah Michael dan menggedor pintunya dengan kemarahan. Ben, suami Michael keluar membukakan pintu.  
>"Christ, Brian. What the hell are u doing?"<br>"Where is Michael? I need to talk to Michael. Michael...Michael" Brian berteriak di penjuru ruangan  
>"Michael sedang tidur, kau jangan membangunkannya" Ben mencoba menahan Brian yang sedang mabuk.<br>"Bangunkan dia! Michael, michael" Brian tidak peduli.  
>Akhirnya Michael terbangun dan menemui Brian.<br>"For God sake! Brian, what are you doing?" Michael terlihat marah, dia menyuruh Ben untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.  
>"Well Mikey, are you happy now? You won!"<br>"What? apa maksudmu?" Michael bingung atas reaksi Brian ini.

" kau, dan ide menjijikanmu tentang pernikahan dan kehidupan monogamy menang, kau senang hah? Kau meracuninya. Kau meracuninya hingga dia berkhayal tentang pernikahan!"

"aku tidak meracuninya, bisakah kau berhenti bilang ide pernikahan itu hal yang menjijikan!" Michael kesal atas kemarahan Brian.

" before, he was perfectly happy! You infected him. sekarang dia memilih untuk tinggal di rumahmu." Brian makin tidak terkontrol.

" he was NEVER perfectly happy! Dia meninggalkanmu bukan karena aku, it was because of you, who wouldn't ?" Michael semakin kesal

Brian langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Michael tersebut. "don't talk to me again" Brian pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Michael. Saat itu Justin melihat semua adegan itu diatas tangga. Dia merindukan Brian, namun dia merasa tidak boleh goyah atas keputusannya.

Brian duduk sendiri di woody's lalu Brandon pria yang sebelumnya Brian usir dari babylon menghampirinya.

"apa kau punya masalah denganku?" Brandon duduk di samping Brian dan memesan minum.

"tidak ada, kau hanya mengganggu mataku" Brian tidak mempedulikan Brandon

" kau tersinggung karena aku pernah menolakmu, atau kau merasa tersaingi disini"

" apa? Tersaingi? Who the hell do you think you are? " Brian tertawa.

"well, I'm gorgeous, I am sexy, I am hot and most importantly I am young" Brandon menatap Brian seolah menantangnya.

Brian yang tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyinggung soal usianya, merasa tertantang akan ucapan Brandon. " kau pikir kau bisa menyaingi aku? Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, siapa yang lebih banyak having sex dalam seminggu ini dan harus dengan orang yang baru"

"hmm, boleh saja, jika aku menang aku boleh kembali masuk Babylon, dan jika kau menang?" Brandon pun tertantang oleh Brian

" you have to blow me" brian tersenyum menghina.

Lalu dimulailah persaingan antara Brandon dan Brian. Bagi Brian permainannya dengan Brandon bisa mengalihkan pikiran Brian dari Justin yang sangat dia rindukan. Brian merindukan Justin, bisa dikatakan dia sangat merindukan Justin. Namun Brian tetap tidak mau memikirkan pernikahan. Terlahir dari ayah ibu yang saling membenci satu sama lain sedikit banyak mempengaruhi sikap Brian atas pernikahan. Marriage is doomsday machine that can destroy each other, itulah prinsip Brian tentang pernikahan.

Hari kelima persaingan antara Brandon dan Brian, mereka bertemu di Woody's untuk saling memberitahukan jumlah yang mereka menangkan.

" tujuh" Brandon menunjukan daftar nama yang dia buat sejak awal pertandingan.

" ternyata kita sama" Brian merasa kesal karena jumlahnya sama dengan Brandon.

"well dan daftarku akan bertambah menjadi delapan" Brandon menunjuk pada pria yang baru saja masuk woody's. Justin. Justin datang bersama Michael dan Hunter

Brian terhenyak "kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan dia, cari saja yang lain" Brian berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi hatinya takut, takut sunshine nya akan takluk pada pemuda ini.

"huh, kita lihat saja, atau kau bermaksud mengincarnya juga? Sorry, I saw him first" Brandon bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Justin.

Brian memandang Brandon dan Justin, hatinya tidak terima, dia marah, kesal, sedih, cemburu. Tapi otak Brian tidak ingin dikontrol oleh hatinya, perasaan yang membuat Brian ingin sekali memukul Brandon dan mengatakan kalau Justin adalah miliknya ditekannya kuat-kuat, otak Brian tidak mengijinkannya. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke loft.

Justin sebenarnya kaget melihat Brian yang sedang berada di Woody's namun dia pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Malam ini dia ingin menemani Michael dan Hunter, merayakan kemenangan Hunter di lomba debat sekolahnya. Lalu ada seorang pria mendekatinya, pria yang menurut Justin cukup sexy, namun tidak lebih baik dari Brian. Justin tentu saja menolak ajakan Brandon, penolakan Justin membuat Brandon tertantang untuk semakin mendapatkannya.

Brandon mendapatkan informasi bahwa sebelumnya Justin adalah partner Brian, partner seorang Brian Kinney, dia semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkan Justin. Mendapatkan Justin tidak hanya akan membuatnya menang tapi juga membuat Brian marah. Brandon bertemu Justin lagi di Babylon, dia mengajak Justin untuk menari. Justin mengiyakan ajakan Brandon, karena dia memang sedang ingin melepaskan penatnya dan menari. Brian menyaksikan adegan itu, Brandon dan Justin menari. Brian terusik, sunshine nya tertawa untuk orang lain. Tanpa sadar, Brian berjalan ke arah Brandon dan Justin.

"fuck off" Brian menarik Brandon dan mulai menari dengan Justin.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan Brian" Justin tidak suka dengan tingkah Brian, seolah Brian masih memiliki hak atas Justin.

"hei Brian, dia tidak mau denganmu, cepat minggir, bukankah dalam perjanjian kita, kita tidak boleh saling mengganggu incaran satu sama lain. " Brandon menarik Justin untuk menari bersamanya, namun Brian menahan tangan Justin.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, lepaskan" Justin kesal dengan suasana itu

" hei you, I don't wanna have sex with you, so just go" Justin memandang Brandon

"dan kau Brian, we are not together anymore, dan walaupun masih, biasanya kau tidak akan seperti ini walau ada yang mendekatiku, you sound jealous. Jangan bertingkah seperti bukan Brian Kinney, jangan memberikanku harapan" setelah berbicara seperti itu Justin pergi keluar. Sesaat brian terdiam lalu keluar mengejar Justin.

"Justin, tunggu! Aku ingin bicara"

"apa yang kau inginkan Brian, kita berpisah secara baik-baik, jangan membuatku membencimu. Walau kuyakin aku takkan mampu"

"maaf, hmmm kau ingin bersama pria tadi? Maaf aku mengganggumu" Brian bingung sendiri dengan perkataannya

"what? Don't be sorry, act like Brian kinney"

"I don't even know myself now! Pikiranku berantakan, kau membuatku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan" Brian mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya.

" sure you do know what you are. Bukankah kau melakukan permainan dengan pria tadi mengenai berapa jumlah pria yang bias kalian lakukan. That is Brian Kinney i know, but not someone i want to be with in the future" Justin menenangkan Brian, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Brian sekali lagi melihat punggung Justin yang menjauh, lalu pundak Brian ditepuk oleh Brandon.

" Hei, walaupun aku tidak mendapatkan pria itu, tapi total pria yang kudapatkan seminggu ini adalah sebelas" Brandon menunjukan daftarnya.

"dua belas" Brian menunjukan daftarnya, namun entah kenapa dia tidak merasa senang walaupun menang.

"well, you win. Kapan kau ingin mendapatkan hadiahmu? Sekarang disini, atau ditempatmu?" Brandon menawarkan.

"keep it to yourself" Brian pergi meninggalkan Brandon, dia sudah tidak peduli tentang permainannya dengan Brandon.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Justin di Babylon saat itu, Brian memikirkan hidupnya. Kehidupan gemerlap yang dia jalankan sebelum dan sesudah dia bertemu dengan Justin. Brian merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Justin, dan merasa jatuh cinta. Walau dia tidak mengakuinya. Malam ini Brian harus pergi ke New York untuk urusan Bisnis. Dalam taksi yang membawanya menuju bandara, Brian teringat Justin. Saat siaran radio yang diputar dalam taksi menyiarkan tentang adanya ledakan di babylon, Brian kaget dan langsung menyuruh supir taksi untuk berbalik arah ke Babylon.

Banyak orang yang terluka di depan bangunan yang rusak, Brian melihat Jennifer, Ibu justin

"are you ok? Dimana Justin?" Tanya Brian panik

" Justin masih didalam, oh God, Brian please find him"

" Justin, hei Justin. Justin" Brian mencoba masuk kedalam reruntuhan yang masih penuh asap itu. Pikiran Brian kosong, dia hanya ingin bertemu Justin. Lalu dia melihatnya, Justin tergelatak lemah dan berdarah disamping reruntuhan. Brian menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Kenangan akan adegan yang dulu pernah terjadi menghantam hatinya berulang kali.

"oh God, please not again. Help, somebody help him" Brian berteriak, air matanya mengalir. Dia tida tahan dengan perasaan ini. Lalu tim paramedis mendekatinya

"sir, let go of him, kami harus segera membawanya, tampaknya dia terluka sangat parah" salah seorang paramdeic berusaha melepaskan tangan Brian yang sedang memeluk Justin.

'please save him, he is the love of my life"

Brian duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Dia menangkupkan kepalanya, pikirannya kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit itu. Lalu sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Michael. Brian lalu memeluk Michael dan menangis.

"ini semua salahku Mikey, harusnya aku tidak melepaskan dia, harusnya saat ini dia bersamaku"

"sst.. Brian, its not your fault, ini salah orang yang menaruh bom itu" Michael berusaha menenangkan Brian.

" Jika terjadi apa-apa padanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan"

Beberapa jam berlalu dan kondisi Justin belum bisa dipastikan. Debbie, Lindsay, Melanie, Hunter, Ben, Ted, Emmet, Jennifer menemani Brian di rumah sakit. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengajak bicara Brian kecuali Michael. Lalu kemudian seorang dokter datang.

"kalian keluarga dari Taylor?" Tanya dokter itu

"ya, kami semua keluarganya" jawab Michael.

"kondisinya masih belum stabil, kita akan melihat perkembangannya, tapi sekarang dia sudah sadar, kalian bisa melihatnya tapi hanya satu orang."

Semula Jennifer ingin langsung melihat Justin. Tapi dia mengalah saat melihat Brian yang sangat terpukul, Jennifer merasa kalau Brian yang paling harus menemui Justin.

Brian melihat Justin yang terbaring lemah. Saat melihat Brian, Justin tersenyum, senyum bagai matahari.

" you look like shit" komentar Justin yang melihat Brian berantakan

" it is still better than you" Brian mengecup kening Justin.

"Bagaimana yang lain? Apa ada yang terluka selain aku?" tanya Justin panik memikirkan keluarganya

"No, not anyone but you" brian menggengam tangan Justin.

" I love you, please don't let anything happen to you" Brian mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Justin kaget dengan pernyataan Brian, tiga kata yang tidak pernah Brian katakan untuknya, tiga kata yang sangat dinantikan Justin akhirnya dapat didengar juga dari mulut Brian.

"Brian, I love you too" Justin tersenyum, dan Brian pun tersenyum memandangnya.

" let's get married" Brian tiba-tiba melamar Justin. Justin bingung atas lamaran seorang Brian Kinney, memang dia sangat berharap untuk menikah dan berkeluarga dengan Brian. Tapi seorang Brian menikah. Justin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Brian, you hate the idea of marriage, kau menolak hubungan monogamy. Kau pasti tidak bersungguh-sungguh"

" I mean it, sunshine"

" no, you don't! aku percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi untuk menikah? You don't mean it Bri, you were just scared"

"like hell I was scared, I've never been this scared before"

"see, jika keadaan sudah berlangsur normal, kau akan kembali seperti semula."

" I mean it sunshine, how can i prove it to you? Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"

Justin memandang Brian yang berantakan, dan entah darimana muncul keyakinannya atas semua ucapan Brian. "Then, lets get married"

"teman-teman kita pasti kaget mendengar kita akan menikah" ucap Justin sambil tersenyum bahagia. "kita akan memiliki keluarga"

Brian memutuskan untuk menikahi Justin, dia yakin bahwa hanya Justin yang akan membahagiakannya. Brian tidak ingin kehilangan Justin selamanya. Brian tiba di loft untuk mengganti pakaian, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama jauh dari Justin. Telepon genggamnya berbunyi, dari Michael.

" Brian, cepat kemari" hanya itu yang disampaikan Michael

Lalu Brian pun dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke rumah sakit. Saat tiba didepan kamar Justin, Brian melihat semua temannya mengelilingi tempat tidur Justin.

"apa yang kalian lakukan, jika semua melihatnya, dia tidak akan senang" ucap Brian sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidur Justin.

Dilihatnya alat infus Justin sudah dilepas, mata Justin tertutup, seperti sedang tidur.

"kenapa kalian mengerumuni Justin yang sedang tidur? Dia butuh istirahat"

"Bri, aku harap kau bisa tenang mendengarkanku. Tadi saat kau pergi, tiba-tiba kondisi Justin memburuk, dokter berusaha menolongnya, namun luka dalamnya sudah sangat parah." Michael mencoba memeluk Brian

"kau bohong, tadi dia sehat-sehat saja. Aku tidak percaya" Brian menggenggam tangan Justin

"sunshine, bangun. Katakan mereka bohong. Kau hanya tertidur, sunshine bangun" Brian menggoyangkan tubuh Justin, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Brian, Justin sudah pergi" Michael mencoba menarik Brian.

" Dia tidak mungkin pergi, I said I love him dan dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kami akan menikah Mikey, kami akan menikah" Brian bersimpuh disamping tempat tidur Justin sambil menangis. Belum pernah Brian menangis seperti ini, belum pernah Brian merasa sedih seperti ini hingga rasanya dia ingin marah pada dunia. Michael memeluk Brian yang sedang menangis. Berharap dia dapat sedikit meringankan kesedihan Brian.

**Mohon Review-nya ya. Silahkan ungkapakan secara jujur. Sejujurnya, saya ga tega juga sih bikin Justin mati seperti itu, *maaf ya Justin,* Tapi sisi sadis saya bilang kalo ini bisa jadi cerita yg bagus. *****setelah ini Brian akan berpaling pada saya* *plakkk*. Thanks yang sudah membacanya. xoxo**


End file.
